pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Algeria
Algeria ( Arabic : الجزائر, al-Jazā'ir, Berber : Lz̦ayer), officially the People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, is a country in North Africa . Algeria is between Morocco and Tunisia , and together with these countries, the Maghreb . In the south it borders from west to east in the Western Sahara , Mauritania ,Mali , Niger and Libya . The Mediterranean Sea forms the northern border. The capital and largest city of the country is Algiers . Most people live in the wide, mountainous coastline. In the south part of the northern Sahara . The predominant religion is Islam, but the country also has a small percentage of Christians. Algeria is a member of the Arab League . Since July 5 1962 Algeria was independent of France . By the disintegration of Sudan on July 9, 2011 Algeria has become the largest country in Africa. Content * 1 Etymology * 2 History * 3 Demographics ** 3.1 Population ** 3.2 Language ** 3.3 Religion and religious freedom * 4 Politics ** 4.1 Administrative divisions * 5 Geography ** 5.1 Climate ** 5.2 Moutains ** 5.3 Rivers ** 5.4 Oases ** 5.5 Cities * 6 Culture ** 6.1 Music ** 6.2 Literature ** 6.3 Sport ** 6.4 Algerian cuisine * 7 Economy ** 7.1 Energy ** 7.2 Labour Market ** 7.3 Agriculture *** 7.3.1 Viticulture ** 7.4 Foreign trade ** 7.5 Poverty * 8th International * 9 Sights ** 9.1 UNESCO World Heritage Etymology The country owes its name to the capital, Algiers . By the Zirid dynasty founded city was built on the site where previously there was a small village called al-Jazā'ir al-Mazighanan (or "islands Mazighanan", an ancient Berber tribe). One writes the name usually attributed to a number already on the mainland entrenched islands off the coast of Algiers. Those islands were known to the ancient Romans as the Insula Mazucana. Among others, the historian Ammianus Marcellinus called them by that name.Algeria stands for "the islands". History Algeria is a former colony of France , which acquired control of the area in the middle of the nineteenth century . The country was then French Algeria . Before that the area belonged to the Ottoman Empire . The French developed an economy where the local population was subordinated. In November 1954 it declared National Liberation Front (FLN), the war to the French rulers. This often bloody war of independence lasted until July 5, 1962. Between 1991 and 1999 there is played off a bloody civil war between supporters of the Islamic Salvation Front (FIS) and the government forces. Following the civil war was the profit of the FIS in the elections. Amnesty International reported in the period of civil war, a large number of disappearances, torture, and victims of massacres perpetrated by both government forces and rebel groups, often affiliated with the FIS or FIS, such as Groupe Islamique Armé (GIA). The country suffers from unemployment , water shortages and housing shortage . In 2003 the north was a severe earthquake struck. Demographics Population Population Development of Algeria Since 1900, the population has grown significantly; in 1900 there were 4.6 million inhabitants, in 1950 it had fallen to 8.7 million and in 2010 the country had 35.4 million inhabitants. On the coast live most Algerians; approximately 95% of the population lives in the most northern part of the country. The share of the population living in cities has also increased significantly. Lived in 1950 only 22% of the population in the city, in 2010 this had risen to 66%. The majority of the population is of Arab-Berber origin. Approximately 1% of the Algerian population has come to live in Europe in Algeria. For independence, however, was still 10% of the population European. * Population: Berbertaligen 30%, 70% Arabic speakers, French * Life expectancy: 73 years (2006) * Population growth rate: 1.26% (2006) * Illiteracy: men 22%, women 39% (2003) Language The languages in Algeria are: * Arabic (official) * Berber languages ( Tamazight , Kabyle and others) * French Today Arabic is the main language. About 35% of the population also speaks a Berber language, the language of the Berbers , also called Tamazight mentioned. These original inhabitants mostly live in mountainous areas in the northern coastal areas such as Kabylia and the Aures, and in the south of the country. In 1980, Arabic became the only official language in Algeria. This decision caused a lot of tension in the country. In 2002, this policy was undone when the president Tamazight (Berber) also declared a national language. Besides Arabic and Berber is also widely spoken in French Algeria. Religion and religious freedom The Algerian constitution stipulates that Islam is the state religion of the country. The majority of Algerians are adherents of Sunni Islam . During the Algerian Civil War , the country was torn between the strong supporters of the FIS and the secular parties supported by France. Algeria knows no religious freedom . Thus risking anyone who tries to convert a Muslim to another religion a prison sentence of 2 to 5 years and a fine of 500,000 to 1,000,000 DZD. This legislation in 2006 led to persecution of Christians. The Catholic community is the main religious minority. She has anno 2006 11.000 members including 110 priests and 170 religious. The Archdiocese of Algiers stands since 2008 under the leadership of ArchbishopGhaleb Bhader . The Basilica of Algiers is the cathedral church of Algeria. Christianity was from the 17th century, especially in Algeria proclaimed by the Lazarists . To them the apostolic authority was entrusted to the foundation of the diocese in 1838 . During the French colonial period had the Catholic community of several hundred thousand members, but these occurred since independence in 1962 under pressure. The murder of twelve Croats on December 14th 1993 , the murder of two Spanish sisters in Bab-el-Oued on October 20th 1994 , the murder of four White Fathers in Tizi-Ouzou including the Belgian Charles Deckers , the kidnapping and murder of 7 Trappist community of Our Lady of Atlas in Tibhirine and the murder of Bishop Pierre Lucien Claverie in 1996 are an illustration of this. Algeria is also the country where the BlessedCharles de Foucauld mission led to the beginning of the 20th century. See also: History of the Jews in Algeria Politics Abdelaziz Bouteflika , President since 1999 Against the wishes of the French in Algeria, President stated Charles de Gaulle on July 3, 1962 that Algeria should be independent. On September 25 1962 was officially the republic proclaimed. Ahmed Ben Bella , the founder of the FLN, became prime minister and a year later he became president. On 15 June 1965, a coup was committed under Colonel Houari Boumedienne and democracy was replaced by a military dictatorship. After ten years ruled to have Boumédienne declared that elections should be held. The new constitution by referendum passed in November 1976 . Since only FLN members were allowed to participate in the elections, Boumédienne was easily elected president. The December elections in 1991 were won by the Islamist Islamic Salvation Front . The victory of the Islamist FIS hit hard by the established order and France . The army staged a coup, and banned the FIS, and President Bendjedid , who had promised reforms, was deposed. His deputy was the inflexible Liamine Zéroual . The French government gave its support to the new administration of Zeroual and went into much Western media cheers on Algeria because of the "Islamic threat" was saved. Western media also found that despite the undemocratic actions of the army, Algeria to democracy was saved. The Islamic world was shocked by this double standard. Several of these parties affiliated groups such as the Groupe Islamique Arme , then reached for the weapons with which an eight-year guerilla and terrorist war against the state began. Presumably killed in this war around 120,000 people. Algeria is governed in accordance with the constitution of 1976, which has since undergone numerous revisions. The executive branch is headed by the president , who is generally elected for a term of five years. The prime minister is appointed by the president. The bicameral parliament consists of the assembly of 380 seats and the 144-member council seat. The legal system of Algeria is based on French and Islamic law. Algeria is a republic . The parliament consists of a national collection of 389 members elected for 5 years, and a council of the nation with 96 indirectly elected and 48 members appointed directly by the President; every 3 years, half of the members elected. The president is directly elected every five years. * Algeria has universal suffrage since 1962. * The voting age is 18 years. * President: Abdelaziz Bouteflika (since April 1999 ) * government: Abdelmalek SELLAL (since September 2012 ) * Foreign Minister: Ramtane Lamamra * parties with parliamentary representation (elections in May 2002): ** FLN (National Liberation Front) 199, 389, 10 national council of 96 elected members ** RND (National Rally for Democracy) 48-80 ** MRN (Mouvement National de la Réforme, moderate Islamic) 43-0 ** MSP (Mouvement de la Société de la Paix; moderate Islamic) 38-2 ** PT (Workers' Party) 21-0 ** Other parties 11-4 ** Independents 29-0 See also: * List of Presidents of Algeria Administrative divisions Algeria is divided into 48 provinces ( wilayas ), 553 districts ( daïras ) and 1,541 municipalities ( baladiyahs ). Geography Satellite Algeria Landscape in the south of Algeria Bizarre rock formation in southern Algeria Algeria is about 57x larger than the Netherlands (Belgium: 78x). It is bordered to the north by the Mediterranean Sea and the coastline is nearly 1,000 miles long.Furthermore, the country bordering Tunisia (965 km), Libya (982 km), Niger (956 km), Mali (1,376 km), Mauritania (463 km) and Morocco (1,601 km). Algeria falls into two main geographical areas varied: the northern area and the greater Sahara to the south. The northern area, that part of the Maghreb part, is composed of four parallel strokes. From north to south they are: * a narrow lowland strip (which is interspersed with mountains) along the 970-km-long Mediterranean coastline; * the Atlas Mountains (highest point: 2310 m) with a Mediterranean climate and abundant fertile land; * the sparsely populated, semiarid chotts Plateau (average altitude 1,070 m), a number of shallow saline lakes ( chotts ) is the habitat of mainly sheep and goat herders; * the Saharan Atlas Mountains, a series of mountain ranges (highest point: 2,330 m). This last area is a semiarid area and is mainly used for grazing cattle. In northern Algeria regularly earthquakes, which, as in 1954 , 1980 and 2003 , devastating and can kill thousands of people. The arid and sparsely populated Sahara has an average elevation of 460 m, but achieved greater heights in the south in the Ahaggar where the highest point of Algeria:Tahat (2,918 m) lies. The majority of the area consists of gravel or rocks and little vegetation. There are also large areas of sand dunes in the north and east. Climate Algeria has a subtropical climate on the coast (mild, wet winters and hot dry summers). The High Plateaus to the Saharan Atlas have a steppe climate , with summer chance on a hot and stifling sirocco from the Sahara. To the south is a desert climate . The highest official temperature was 50.6 ° C at In Salah. After sunset, however, makes the clear, dry air often rapid loss of heat, and the nights are cool to chilly. Huge differences in daily temperature thereby occur. Rainfall is fairly abundant along the coast in some of the small Atlas , ranging from 400 to 670 mm per year, the amount of rainfall increases from west to east. Rainfall is heaviest in the northern part of eastern Algeria, where falls to 1.000 mm in some years. Further inland the rainfall is less plentiful. The prevailing winds are easterly and northeasterly in summer and west and north in the winter and gives a general increase in precipitation from September to December, a decrease in the late winter and spring, and a near absence of rainfall during the summer months . Algeria has also ergen , or sand dunes between mountains. In summer, the winds here are heavy and gusty, the temperature can rise to 43.3 ° C. Mountains In Algeria, there are two major mountain ranges: * Atlas Mountains * Ahaggargebergte Rivers The river Chéliff , which flows into the Mediterranean, is the largest of the few permanent streams that flow through the country. The Chéliff is 700 kilometers long. The Abiod Valley is a river in the Auremassief. None of the rivers is suitable for transport. Oases The main oases are: * Touggourt * Biskra , Chenachane * Tin Rerhoh Cities The capital of Algeria: Algiers , which had 1.5 million inhabitants in 1998 (agglomeration with more than 2 million) The ten largest cities in Algeria, according to the last census of 1998. Further cities are Bab Ezzouar , Tbessa , Djelfa , Skikda , Béjaïa , Tiaret , Tamanrasset , Ghardaia , Bechar , Tindouf and Tlemcen . Culture Drawing of an Algerian woman The Algerian costume Music See also: * List of African musicians * Rai (music) Algerian music is a perfect reflection of the cultural diversity that characterizes the country, his music is characterized by a plethora of different styles. Chaabi music is a typical Algerian musical genre that was derived from the Andalusian music during the 1920s, the style is characterized by specific rhythms and Qacidate (Popular poems) in Arabic dialect with his long poems of Algerian heritage. The undisputed master of this music is El Hadj M'Hamed El Anka . The Constantinois Malouf style was saved by musicians whose Mohamed Tahar Fergani is one of the best performers. The so-called Algerian Andalusian classical music is a musical style that Algeria was reported by Andalusian refugees fleeing the Inquisition of the Christian Kings during the 11th century. This style evolved considerably in the cities in the north of Algeria. This music focuses on twelve long Noubate "series", the most important are themandolin , violin , lute , guitar , zither , flute and piano . The most famous exponents are Bahdja Rahal , Cheikh El Hadj Mohamed El Ghafour , Nasser Dine Chaouli ,Cheikh Larbi Bensari , Nouri El Koufi with music such as El Mouahidia , El Mossilia , El Fakhardjia , Es Sendoussia and El Andalusians . The folk music is distinguished in the first place by various styles. Bedouin music is characterized by the poetic songs that interpret the shepherds in the Highlands. It is based on the long kacida (poems) some rhyme and the monotonous sound of the flute. In general terms, this music on themes of love, religion and epic. Among the great artists are Khelifi Ahmed and Abdelhamid Ababsa Rahab Tahar . Kabyle music is based on a rich repertoire (poetry and ancient stories) passed from generation to generation. Some songs will discuss the theme of exile, love and politics. Great artists areCheikh El Hasnaoui , Slimane Azem , Aït Menguellet , Idir , Kamel Messaoudi , Lounes Matoub and even Takfarinas . Shawiya music folklore from various areas of the mountains. Traditional music is well represented by many Aurassische singers. The first singers who had international success are Aissa Jermouni and Ali Khencheli . Rahaba music is unique to Cheb Hasni , an emblematic figure for the Algerian youth, murdered by terrorists in 1994 in the city of Oran. Furthermore, there are several styles of music known as Arabo-Andalous. A singer in the style Chaoui Salim Hallali . Several singers from the mountains of Aures inspired by this style, such Youcef Boukhantech . Tergui music is usually sung in Tuareg languages. Tinariwen was a worldwide success. Finally, there is the staïfi the music that is unique in its kind and comes fromSetif . Modern music is available in different forms: rai music is a style that is typical of western Algeria in the provinces of Oran and Sidi Bel Abbes. Its modernization began in the 1970s when modern instrumentation was added with electric guitar, synthesizer and drums. This style was also influenced by Western music, including rock, reggae and funk. But what would really give a tree in the music was coming performers such asHadj Brahim , said Khaled , Cheb Mami , Cheb Khaled , Cheb Hasni , Faudel , Rachid Taha , Raina Rai and even Cheba Zahouania . Rap music is a relatively recent style in Algeria but has a tremendous growth with the emergence of groups like MBS , Double Barrel and Intik Hamma Boys . The themes of this music are generally social ills and love. Furthermore, different singers rather prefer the Arabic classical style with features such as Warda al-Jazairia . Literature The historical roots of the Algerian literature going back to the Numidian time when Apuleius The Golden Ass wrote, the only Latin novel that has stood the whole time. From this period include also known , Augustine of Hippo , Nonius Marcellus and Marti Capella . The Middle Ages many Arab writers known that brought a revolution in the Arab world literature with writers such as Ahmad al-Buni , Ibn Manzur and Ibn Khaldoun , who Muqaddimah wrote during his stay in Algeria. Today, Algeria has in its literary landscape of big names who not only publish Algerian literature but also universal literary heritage in Arabic and French. In the aftermath of independence a number of new authors have risen in the Algerian literary scene, which seek through their work a number of social problems to uncover, among them Rachid Boudjedra , Rachid Mimouni , Leila Sebbar , Tahar Djaout and Tahir Wattar . Some writers in Algeria are: Albert Camus , Mouloud Feraoun , Tahar Ouettar , Kateb Yacine , Rachid Mimouni , Assia Djebar , Ahlam Mosteghanemi , Yasmina Khadra and maissa Bey . A publisher in particular novels and poetry Algerians in Algeria and beyond is Barzakh Editions . Sports See also: * Algerian Championnat National (football of Algeria) * Algeria at the Olympics Algerian cuisine Algerian cuisine is rich and diverse. The country was considered the granary of Rome. The dishes and compositions thereof vary depending on the region and the seasons. This kitchen uses grains as main product, because it is always present in abundance in the country. There is not a dish that grains are not processed. Algeria is a country of snacks. At the mint tea, many filled pastries eaten like stuffed croissants with cheese and rolls with minced meat. Also couscous and tagine are often eaten on Friday with the family after the mosque visit. Food is an important event together with the family in Algeria. Everyone reunites when it's time for dinner. They drink morning coffee or mint tea with pastries, afternoon around 1/2 hours in the afternoon they eat a hot meal for 4/5 hour they drink something warm weather and at 8 o'clock dinner after which they drink something hot . Economy In 1950, the Algerian economy relied heavily on agriculture. Cereals and wine took an important place. In 1948 the share of global wine production around 7.5%. Especially Europeans were active in the wine industry. Other agricultural products were at that time, olives , dates , tobacco and flax . Livestock was important, the Algerians as nomads and Europeans focused more on the breeding of draft animals and dairy production. Forestry was modest though Algeria had the largest cork forests in the world. The mining industry was modest, petroleum and natural gas had not been tapped yet, but iron ore , phosphate and coal was mined. The industry was focused on the processing of agricultural and mining products 11 . The Algerian duties were very high, but for French products was an exception. The share of France in the Algerian exports and imports was about 75% in 1948. After the proclamation of independence in 1962, economic development was given high priority. The sale of petroleum and natural gas made it financially possible partly because in 1971 the energy sector was virtually nationalized . The government preferred to a centrally planned economy with great attention to the development of heavy industry. This policy was not successful and, with the economic collapse of the former USSR and the high economic growth in China , Algeria, now a partial free-market economy . The Algerian economy is highly dependent on the production of petroleum and natural gas . It is the main source of income for the country's largest export product and makes a major contribution to government revenue. Since 2006, the gross domestic product (GDP) by about 50% increased from USD 117 billion to USD 165 billion, approximately $ 4,000 per capita in 2010. The developer composition of the oil price has made this a great influence in 2008 amounted to USD 171 billion and GDP fell to USD 138 billion in 2009 due to falling oil prices 12 . In 2009, the total export earnings of Algeria was USD 45 billion, of which the share of gas, oil and oil products was almost 98%. Algeria has a substantial and structural trade surplus, hardly foreign debts and high cash reserves. Energy Algerian oil and gas production in 1965-2010. Source: BP The search for oil began in the fifties . Algeria was a colony and France want as quickly as possible less dependent on others, especially British and American oil companies. The government took a leading role and directed the state-owned Régie Autonome des Pétroles (RAP) on. In 1956, RAP had successfully drilled and oil to.The fields were far from the coast and all the equipment and personnel needed with trucks transported hundreds of miles inland. In 1958 the first oil was exported 13 .After the proclamation of Algerian independence in 1962, the new government made a plan to use the proceeds of oil and gas for its own economic development. State energy company Sonatrach was established and foreign oil companies gradually disappeared from the scene; In 1971, the nationalization was as good as finished. The energy sector in Algeria is focused around two giant fields , namely the Hassi R'Mel gas field and the Hassi Messaoud oil field. A large pipe network brings the crude oil and gas to export terminals, refineries and factories for making liquefied natural gas ( LNG ) to the coast. There are pipelines to the ports of Arzew and Sukhayrah in Tunisia and export pipelines for natural gas between the Hassi R'Mel gas field and Italy and Spain . Almost the entire export proceeds of Algeria comes from oil, petroleum products, natural gas and LNG ; the proportion of non-energy products is less than 2% of the total. Other raw materials that are produced in the country are iron ore and phosphate , and to a lesser extent, lead , uranium , zinc , salt and coal . The iron ore mines atTébessa provide sufficient material for the large steel plant in El Hadjar . At Tindouf were also found large deposits of iron ore. However, the isolated location makes exploitation of this ore uneconomical. Labor The population fluctuated in the years 2005-2009 between 10 and 10.5 million people. About 15% is engaged in agriculture, but this clearly contributes less to the GDP of the country than the mining and production.The state plays an important role in planning the economy and has many important industrial institutions, including the mining and financial sectors. In the late nineties there were some privatizations place and there was more openness to foreign investment . The government is by far the largest employer. In 2010, 10% of the population was unemployed ; among the young it was twice as high. Agricultural Agriculture is concentrated in the fertile valleys and basins of the north and in the oases of the Sahara. The main crops are wheat , barley , oats , citrus fruits , grapes , olives , tobacco and figs . Algeria is also a major producer of cork . There are large numbers of sheep, poultry, goats, and cattle breeding and there is a small fishing industry. The main products manufactured in the country are processed foods (especially olive oil ), drinks (especially wine ), tobacco products, building materials, chemicals, metals, textiles and clothing. There is a limited rail and road network, mainly in the northern coastal strip. Viticulture Algeria was a major wine producer for independence. Many French winemakers were active in the country and the annual production reached about 9 million hectoliters . The wine was particularly concentrated in a narrow strip along the coast, at most 50 to 60 kilometers inland and only in mountainous regions. The - mostly - red wine was exported to France and there often mixed with local wines with low alcohol content.After 1962 left many winemakers, wine passed into state ownership and production fell sharply. In 1989, only 1 million hectoliters produced in 1999 only 360,000 hectoliters of wine. The vineyard area decreased from 139,000 hectares to 56,000 hectares in the same period of 10 years. The vineyard is now concentrated around the places Tlemcen and Medea . Foreign Trade In recent years, the annual income from the export of Algeria significantly higher than the cost of imports. The country has been a surplus in the trade balance, and also get money coming from more than a million Algerians who emigrated to France since independence. The main import items were machinery, food and beverages, raw materials, intermediate products and transport equipment. The main trade partners of Algeria are France , Italy , the United States , Germany and Spain . Thanks to the surplus on the balance of payments was the foreign debt of the country and had at least the official financial reserves of nearly USD 150 billion at year-end 2009, sufficient for three years to finance all imports. Poverty In Algeria, 23% of the population lives below the poverty line. International Algeria is located in northern Africa and belongs together with Morocco, Tunisia, Mauritania and Libya to the countries of the Maghreb , and in addition to the Arab world and the MENA regions. Algeria has an association agreement with the European Union. Because of the colonial past ties with his France strong. The country is a member of the following international organizations: * the Arab League since August 16, 1962 * the United Nations since October 8, 1962 * the Organization of the Islamic Conference since 1969 * the OPEC since 1969 * the Arab Maghreb Union since 1989 * the Mediterranean Dialogue of NATO since March 2000 * the African Union since July 9, 2002 Furthermore, Algeria observer at the WTO . Sights * Sahara * Tassili n'Ajjer * Timgad UNESCO World * See also: Monuments on the World Heritage List In Algeria, several UNESCO World Heritage Sites. These Al Qal'a of Beni Hammad , the ruins of the first hood city Hammadid dynasty , Djémila , the ruins of a Roman city and an example of how the Romanstheir town planning adapted to a mountain setting, the Kasbah of Algiers , a medina in Algiers, with remains of the citadel, old mosques and Ottoman-style palaces, the M'Zab -vallei, a traditional habitat in the 10th century founded by Ibadieten around their five fortified towns, Timgad , a Roman colonial town a good example of Roman town planning , Tipasa , a Phoenician and later Roman town with a unique group of Romanand Byzantine ruins and monuments, including the Kbor there Roumia , the royal mausoleum of Mauritania and Tassili n'Ajjer , a plateau in Algeria where prehistoric cave art can find. Category:Algeria Category:Country